We'll Keep The Blue Flag Flying High
by Bruna F
Summary: - Draco... Você gosta de futebol?//Fanfic escrita para a 2ª Edição do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói//Harry & Draco//


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, menininhos que gostam de outros menininhos. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, _se_ faça e _me_ faça um favor e _não leia_, obrigada.

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

* * *

Fanfic escrita para a **2ª Edição do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói**, da seção H/D do fórum 6V.

* * *

**We'll Keep The Blue Flag Flying High**

**

* * *

**Harry acordou com o som alto que vinha da televisão. Olhou para o lado e viu que o lugar de Draco na cama estava vazio. Então, com toda sua experiência adquirida de anos trabalhando como auror, ele foi tomado por um súbito instinto de que algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo, o que o fez se levantar rapidamente, colocar seus óculos, pegar sua varinha e ir para a sala de seu apartamento, pronto para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

Bom, definitivamente não era nada que ele esperasse.

Porque ao chegar lá o que encontrou foi um Draco sentado no sofá prestando extrema atenção em alguma coisa na televisão. Para qualquer outra pessoa aquilo poderia ser completamente normal, mas não para Draco, que havia se oposto com veemência à aquisição do aparelho eletrônico, alegando que não era apenas um insulto e uma transgressão em seu lar bruxo como também um atentado à decoração do ambiente. Acostumado às implicâncias de Draco, Harry comprara o televisor do mesmo jeito, o que ocasionou um período de uma semana em que Draco se recusava a dirigir a palavra a ele, e que acabara somente em circunstâncias que não serão aqui descritas para manter a classificação desse relato.

Harry ainda permanecia observando a cena em um misto de choque e perplexidade quando Draco finalmente reparou sua presença, o olhou brevemente e, tornando a olhar para a televisão, disse:

- Você até que acordou cedo.

Harry aprendera com o tempo que possuía uma certa dificuldade de assimilação, mas Draco, _Draco_ assistindo televisão, acordado antes dele E de bom humor era realmente demais para sua pobre mente.

- O que você está fazendo?!

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Achei que fosse bem óbvio.

Harry precisava se sentar e respirar, e foi o que ele fez - se sentou ao lado de Draco no sofá, e foi somente nesse momento que descobriu o que Draco assistia.

Futebol.

A partida não havia começado, mas era claramente uma transmissão de futebol. A situação estava estranha demais para ele se preocupar em refletir antes de perguntar:

- Desde quando você assiste futebol?

- Hum, desde quando, em um domingo que você varou a noite fazendo seus relatórios atrasados e acordou absurdamente tarde, eu me vi obrigado a procurar algo de interessante para fazer e acabei ligando a televisão, encontrando um jogo.

- Mas há quanto tempo você está assistindo os jogos?

- Uns dois meses, acho. Na verdade no começo eu fiquei muito intrigado com a dinâmica do esporte, quer dizer, algo que não envolve na de magia e tudo mais, mas no final descobri que até é interessante.

- Draco... Você _gosta_ de _futebol_?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, ainda mais desse Chelsea. Mas agora fica quieto, o jogo está começando.

Harry não só observou os jogadores entrando no campo, uns com uniforme azul e outros com uniforme vermelho, mas também a crescente excitação que se mostrava no rosto de Draco. Sua posição no sofá mudou, seu corpo agora ligeiramente inclinado em direção a tela, e seus olhos se tornaram mais abertos. Ele não queria admitir, mas toda essa atenção dedicada exclusivamente ao futebol - uma atenção que fazia Draco deixá-lo sozinho na cama - estava começando a incomodá-lo. E, sendo assim, nada melhor a ser feito do que incomodar Draco Também.

- Draco, o que esse jogo tem de tão especial?

- É a final da CL - ele respondeu sucintamente.

- E o que é CL?!

- Champions League, o campeonato de times da Europa.

- Hum, e quais são os dois times que estão jogando?

- O de azul é o Chelsea, e o de vermelho é o... Manchester United.

Draco pronunciou o segundo nome como uma voz de desdém característica, indicando o quanto ele não gostava do time. Harry então se lembrou que há pouco ele havia lhe dito que gostava do Chelsea. Bom, se umas poucas perguntas já haviam provocado uma irritação no seu tom de voz, não seria difícil tirá-lo realmente do sério.

- Gostei dos de vermelho, Manchester United?

Pela primeira vez Draco depois de iniciado o jogo, Draco desviou o olhar da tela para encará-lo.

- Como é?!

- Ah, mesmo o outro time que eu esqueci o nome tendo um leão como símbolo, eu gostei mais dos que usam vermelho, como posso dizer... É mais _Grifinório_.

- Como, _como_ você pode apoiar um time sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo?

- Você também não conhece muito bem esse Chelsea.

- Claro que conheço! Sei a história, a escalação! O com a faixa branca no braço é o capitão, o Terry. Aquele com Lampard escrito na camisa, o 8, é o zagueiro, e meu jogador favorito. O goleiro é considerado um dos melhores do mundo! E esse que está com a bola, o Anelka, foi o idiota que nos fez perder o título ano passado.

Harry teria parado se não fosse pelo emprego do "nos". Draco dificilmente se referia a eles dos como nós (era sempre "Harry e eu"), e agora ele chamava aquele timinho de "nós"?! Era demais para ele aceitar.

- Bom, eu acho que _vocês_ vão perder de novo, porque o cara chamado Crwristieno Wronado está prestes a fazer um gol.

E o jogador de vermelho que Harry não conseguia pronunciar o nome direito realmente fez um gol. Draco parecia estar à beira de um colapso nervoso. Sua face ficou extremamente vermelha, e ele falou tão alto que chegava quase a gritar:

- Como esse inútil faz um gol agora, sendo que em todos os jogos que eu assisti ele foi incapaz de acertar um?! Čech, o que aconteceu?! O QUÊ?!

Harry nunca tinha visto Draco daquele jeito, e achou melhor parar um pouco. No intervalo, Draco foi até a cozinha pegar cerveja amanteigada para beber, e Harry reparou que suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele segurava o copo. No segundo tempo, logo no início, o tal Lampard fez um gol também, fora do círculo da ponta do campo, e foi só nesse momento que Draco voltou um pouco ao normal.

- Esse gol valeu mais que o outro?

- Por que valeria, Harry?

- Foi de fora da área, não foi?! No basquete isso vale mais pontos.

- Isso é futebol, não basquete! Como você pode ser tão ignorante assim tendo sido criado por trouxas?

A verdade é que Harry nunca fora muito ligado a futebol. Ele jogara umas duas ou três vezes na escola, mas nunca se interessara, até mesmo porque Dudley jamais assistia à transmissão de esportes. Marcar pontos chutando uma bola não era exatamente seu forte - como apanhador sua função era agarrar a pequena bola que era o pomo, afinal.

O tempo ia passando, e nenhum dos dois times fez mais um gol. Quando o tempo acabou, Draco empalideceu e disse:

- Ah não, de novo não.

- Por quê? O que acontece agora?

- Prorrogação - Disse Draco, com uma voz sombria.

Os 30 minutos se passaram com um Draco ansioso e angustiado, e quando eles acabaram ele teve uma espécie de surto:

- Foi EXATAMENTE assim da última vez! EXATAMENTE!

- E você está com medo de perder de novo?

Draco o olhou, parecendo prestes a estrangulá-lo. A situação já não era mais engraçada, e sim parecia pertencer a um filme de terror de quinta categoria, onde o grande vilão eram os tais pênaltis.

Quando o goleiro do time azul pegou o quinto gol, Draco caiu de joelhos no chão da sala. Harry estava ansioso e perplexo demais para fazer algo que não fosse mirar vidradamente à tela junto a Draco quando Terry interrompeu Lampard e avançou para marcar.

Harry fechou os olhos, e só tornou a abrir quando Draco começou a gritar, porque aparentemente seu time havia ganhado o campeonato. Haviam sido poucas as vezes que ele vira aquela expressão de felicidade em seu rosto, ao contrário de se incomodar pela alegria dele não estar relacionada à sua pessoa, ele se viu feliz também. Parecia-lhe saudável que Draco tivesse outros interesses, e mais saudável ainda que eles o compartilhassem.

- É, eu acho que esse Chelsea é melhor mesmo.

- Você só está dizendo isso porque nós ganhamos.

- Sim, nós ganhamos.

Draco o fitou por alguns instantes, e voltou a olhar para a televisão. A torcida de azul estourou uma canção desorganizada com os dizeres _"We'll keep the blue flag flying high"_, e Harry achou aquela uma ótima maneira de iniciar a semana.

Quando a euforia havia passado, Draco disse, enquanto se estirava no sofá e deitava a cabeça no colo de Harry:

- O Terry e o Lampard são obviamente um casal.

Harry viu os dois jogadores ainda abraçados no meio do campo, e então, afastando os cabelos da testa de Draco, concordou.

* * *

**N/A**: Futebol - o esporte mais gay de todos os tempos! Dri, eu te adoro e nem preciso comentar o quanto eu agradeço por ter betado a fanfic!


End file.
